fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Denna
Denna is one of the Songstresses in the Opera House of Cyrkensia. She made most of her money through private shows or singing for people on the deathbed, since her Voice calms the soul of the dying ones. She is a very calm person who loves peace and is against violence. She's the daughter of Wunibald, Detlef's Twinsister and Brandons Step-sister. "I just have this happy personality and a sad soul in one body. It feels weird sometimes." - B Support of Denna and Elliot Childhood: Denna, born as Daughter of Astrid - Daughter of the Owner from the Opera House - never lived into a noble house. When she was born, she was declared for death, didn't screamed neither breath. When the Maid got told to bury the baby in the yard Denna started to breath again and screaming, making the Maid running of from the Mansion - knowing that this house wouldn't be a place where she would grow up. How she survived isn't unsure, what really made the Servant run off neither. But thats the story Denna got told from the beginnings. The maid ended up being her stepmother, watching every of her steps and giving her unconditional love. "Anyone who cares about you has to realize that you need a little looking after, nothing else really matters." She cannot remember her childhood well, only that she was in a kind of boarding school until she hit puberty. Sometimes she dreams of a piano play, and this music sheet is so clearly in her dreams that she wrote a song to it, making it her sing when she feels lonely. Teenage years: Through puberty she ended up falling in love with her -already married - private tutor, who used his chances to have a love affair with her, telling her he will leave his wife as soon she is old enough. Always manipulating her into proving she is 'mature' enough for him, she got into a physical abusive relationship without questioning his tasks he gave her or telling her Stepmother about it. The tutor even noticed her talent in singing and helped her to get a spot into the opera, in which she very quick advanced with help of another singers incl. Teresa into the late night shows. "I will fall in love again, and again, and maybe even again. Each time, my heart will grow. And with each loss,my heart might tear a little, it might bruise a lot, but it will not break. It is big enough to hold all of us, and it will stretch until the end of time." While this chaotic time, she met Brandon, not used to a womanizer, and all the Attention (even if it was just for the one reason) she noticed how wrong her Tutor is treating her. With her starting to deny his requests he stopped being interested in her, leaving her when the work was over and never came back. An emptiness in her heart she quickly fill with the Heartbreaker Brandon, and would continue to came back to him over her life... Adulthood and Pre-recruitment years: While being often commissioned into private parties, she met the Butler Frey, she saw in his situation the same one her father went through - as she got told - and quickly made it to her goal to save him. To make things different for this person. What started with wrong reasons, ended up with a very trusting and loving relationship and him stopping to work for the house he was and taking a spot as her retainer. "You would think I w''ould have learned my lesson by now, but I just keep crawling back to you hoping this time… things will be different."'' Even though her Stepmother always warned her about getting to close to nobles, she couldn't help herself and was fascinated by the lifestyle of them. When she came back with Frey, her Stepmother wasn't home anymore, and never came back either. Without a word or warning. Leaving all the work to Frey. As soon the first sparks of falling in love were over, Frey broke up with Denna, telling her it was just in the moments of Adrenalin and youngster hormones. Through the next years she would concentrate on her carrier as singer and sometimes ending up with Brandon again... In Revelation and Conquest Denna will lose her Home, through King Garons soldiers - hunting the songstress - or through the attack from Vallas soldiers. Pre-War relationships: * Exgirlfriend of Brandon, Frey * Almost Fiancé of Vincent * Befriended with: Teresa and Rozuel * -Unlabeled one with 'The alchemist' - Trivias: * Denna is a hidden Character, she only appears if you get with Detlef an A-Support with Teresa. * In Revelation it's possible to only recruit Frey, when you need 15. Rounds to find them under the trash of the buildings Denna is dead and Frey only covering her dead body. * Her first Child only survives when married to 'The alchemist'. Her name will be Amber and a she's a Transwoman. In-Game Edit Growth Rates Supports Edit Romantic Supports (Canon) * Corrin/Kamui * Xander (Canon) * Odin * Laslow * Hinata * Jakob Romantic Supports (Fatesona) * Brandon * Frey * Moire * Benjamin * Shelly * Amai * Alfons * The alchemist * Elliot Other Supports (Fatesona) * Detlef * Brandon * Melchor * Minna * Children Units of S-Supports * Stepmother (Wunibalds S Support) * Jin Category:Cyrkensia Category:Nohr